Raquelle
On-Screen Appearance Scary Entrance Raquelle appears with lightning behind her as she does a creepy smile Special Attacks Neutral B - Skunk Smell Raquelle will get out a baster filled with skunk spray. She can squirt a drop to make a simple slip trap, Squirt on opponent to stinkify them for poison damage or you can stinkify items to give them a poison effect (Example: 1000 Degree Knife now has Burn and Poison effect) Side B - Flirting Raquelle will try to flirt with a male opponent. If the opponent responds, Raquelle will heal him with a compliment. If he ignores her, She'll get salty, Which damages opponents without flinching. This move doesn't work on female opponents Up B - Helicopter & Rope Raquelle will hop into a helicopter and fly upwards. The helicopter will go left and drop down a rope for Raquelle to slide down from. The blades damage opponents Down B - Umbrella Ninja Raquelle will put on her ridiculous rain wear and hold two umbrellas. Any opponent or projectile getting in her way will get bounced back by her umbrellas. Raquelle will do a pose which can buff her attacks and speed for a minute if you press B again Final Smash - Shrink Ray Raquelle will get out Ken's shrink ray and shrink everyone. Then the opponents see Raquelle as a giant monster. Like Peridot's Gem Tech, Raquelle can slam with her fists in any direction to damage opponents. After a while, Raquelle will grab a shrunken opponent and carry him/her off to throw off the stage until the opponents grow back to their normal size KOSFX KOSFX1: (Screams) KOSFX2: No! Star KOSFX: (Screams) Screen KOSFX: Ow! Taunts Up: (Puts on the $600.00 makeup) Sd: Ugh! I can't take two hours of that horrible game! Dn: Ooooooh... Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: I won! I won! Victory 2: (Files her nails) Another Lawler Family Dream Cr-r-rushed! (Snaps file in two) Victory 3: (Mostly when you use your Final Smash) (Is a Giant as the Opponents scream and run away) Victory 4: (Against Barbie) Sorry, Barbie... Lose/Clap: (Trapped under a big pair of scissors) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - Giant Lipstick *Up tilt - Does a leg slam like Ganondorf *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - Summons flames behind her, looking angry *Down Smash - Falls with a Chandelier after saying "I'm ready for my..." Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Ryan grabs the opponent *Pummel - Ryan plays guitar *Forward Throw- Sassy Rock Opera *Back Throw - Scary mask *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Barbie logo Victory Music Barbie life in the Dreamhouse theme Kirby Hat Raquelle's Hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default (G) *Other Outfit *Pink *Blue (B) *Ryan colors *Yellow/red (Barbie Diaries) *Barbie wear *Odile (Barbie swan lake) colors ® Trivia *Unlike Barbie, Her moves will be from Life in the Dreamhouse *Her video will come out in December *Her video has been remade on Wondershare Filmora, But there's a watermark, So it's not THAT bad Video Category:Spoilers Category:Playable Characters Category:Barbie Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Female Category:Celebrities Category:America Category:Video Movesets Category:Anti-Hero Category:Hero or Villain